Young Love
by Obsessed Fanboy
Summary: A week after The Battle of Miraculouses, Mari and Tikki have a talk about Marinette's feelings for her friends. Lukadrigaminette OT4 Not sure if I wanna add Alya and Nino to the mix. LGBT will get tons of rep.
1. Come Over

"Tikki, have you ever liked someone?" Marinette asked her kwami.

"Marinette, we kwami's may be different but we aren't that different!" Tikki sighs, trying to think of how to explain kwami relationships to Marinette.

"We feel similarly to humans, we just tend to be more like the asexual ones. We crave a romantic partner, not sexual." Tikki explains quickly.

"You don't have sexual attraction? Wow, how does that feel?" Marinette wonders since she's bi/pansexual (she doesn't care about the label you use for her too much).

"It's kinda how you feel about Adrien, just stops past kissing and cuddling." Tikki said with a distinctly pink blush.

Marinette knew what that was like, she's had so many people she's wanted to do that and more. It's not her business though to ask Tikki about it.

"If you ever want someone to talk to I'm here, okay? I know I tell you everything, I wanna return the favor if I can." Mari tells her.

"Okay Marinette, but I need to ask you something." Tikki tells her master.

"What is it Tikki?" Mari asks.

"Well you know how you get things from me when we transform? The same is true vise versa, I can feel some of your emotions while we're transformed." Tikki explains.

"Okay, so what'd you want to ask me?" Mari asks curiously.

"I know you get jealous of Kagami and Adrien, but do you think you'd still feel that way if you didn't see them being together as them being unavailable? Usually you seem upset to feel like a third wheel- excluded in the relationship. But if-" Mari cuts Tikki off, blushing.

"WAIT PLEASE DON'T- I can't talk about it right now." She finishes softly, her cheeks flaming.

"I don't want to push you Marinette, but you need to tell them and Luka how you feel." Tikki says supportively.

Mari closes her eyes, it had only been a week since she had become master, in that time she'd met the kagamies she'd be watching over. A week since she'd heard Luka play the perfect tune to represent her. A week since she had that amazing day with Kagami and Adrien.

"But Tikki, what if I make them uncomfortable by confessing? What if they stop talking to me? What if Luka thinks he's not good enough for me because I like them too? What if I just think I like Kagami?" Marinette asks one after another with a large sigh afterward.

"Marinette," Tikki sighs, "if you keep asking yourself what if's instead of doing something you'll never know the answers. I know that they love you, at the very least platonically- none of them will drop you for having feelings you can't control. But you need to talk to another human about how you feel, you don't have to specify who the feelings are about. But this conversation is a little out of my depth; as old as I am I've never acted on my feelings for fear it would interfere with my work and I don't want the same to happen to you."

"Well I definitely can't talk to them about it yet. I'd talk to the girls about it but they'd never give up trying to find out who. I can't ask mom and dad… What should I do Tikki?" Mari asks worriedly.

"Marinette, why don't you talk to Alya? She's your best friend, she won't judge you or make you talk if you're not ready to." Tikki tells the worried girl.

"I'm scared Tikki, how do I tell my best friend that I like people, regardless of gender?" still worried.

"MARINETTE!" Tikki sighs, "Stop overthinking things, not only will she be happy for you, it shouldn't be a big deal that you tell her you like people. I mean think about it. Did you make a big deal about liking boys?"

"You're right Tikki, I'm gonna call her." Mari decides.

She picks up her tablet and presses the facetime call button, Alya picks up on the first ring.

"Hey girl! Whatcha up to today? Looking at pictures of Adrien? Hanging with Luka or Kagami?" Alya asks her friend with a cheery grin on her face.

"No," Marinette blushes, "I need to talk to you, can you come over?"

"Sure, I just finished up some work on my Museum blog. I'll be over in 10." Alya responds.

"Thanks, see you then." she says and ends the call.

Mari gets up and puts on some real clothes, since she and her friend might go somewhere. She'd been lounging around in her pajamas until now. As she looks through her closet she wonders if she'll see Adrien or Luka today. She knows Kagami is out of town with her mom on business for a few days. She decides to go with her usual jeans but cute halter top instead of her usual shirt and cardigan. It's baby blue and made of light cotton, loose yet form-fitting and comfortable.

She starts down the stairs and opens the door when there's a knock.

"Hey Alya, I thought you said-" Her words cut off when she looks up to see a smiling Adrien Agreste.

"Oh, Adrien- Hi, what are you doing, I mean how are you here. What are you doing here?" She stutters, as usual to him.

"Hi Marinette, I was actually hoping I could hang out with you today. Unless you're busy?" He says hopefully.

She feels her heart skip a beat. She lets him in and closes the door. They walk over to the counter and sit down.

"I don't have anything planned, but Alya is on the way over and she might want to go somewhere." She manages not to make a fool of herself this time.

His eyes dim a little, "Oh, I was just looking forward to hanging out like everyone else for once. It's easier to get out when I wanna hangout with Kagami."

Marinette's eyes widen, "Well you can probably hang out with us, I'll just have to ask her."

"Would you? Or wait no don't, I don't want to intrude." He says, getting up to leave.

Marinette caught him by the shoulder, "Wait! I'm sure she'll be fine with it. Don't leave before you even get the chance to ask her."

*knock on the door*

"See that should be her." Mari says, and he sits back down girl.

Marinette opens the door to see it is, in fact, Alya and Nino this time.

Alya cuts to the chase, "Hey girl. So what'd you want to talk about this time? Adrien again? Or maybe Luka? I saw you guys hangout the other day."

Marinette blushes, letting her friend in and waiting to turn around and see Adrien, "No, that wasn't it Alya, I think it can wait though."

Alya raises her eyebrows confused, Adrien takes that moment to stand up, "Hey Alya, I wanted to hang out with Marinette today. She told me you were coming over and I thought I'd be in the way so I offered to leave. But she asked why not wait and see if you wanted to let me hang with you both." his tone calm and proper.

Alya grins, "Of course you can hang out with Marinette, I was only coming over for a little while anyway. We have a date later."

"Are you sure?" he asks candidly.

Alya rolls her eyes, "Of course, I love this girl to death but I don't mind sharing her."

"Yeah dude, the more, the better," Nino adds.

"It's settled then, come on guys." Mari says, borrowing a little of her Ladybug confidence.

As she leads her friends up to her room she has to remind herself to breathe and not to trip. She lets out a little breath when she reaches the top and sits down on her bed.

"So did you guys want to do anything in particular or… " she trails off her question.

"I don't care, I'm just glad to spend time with friends." Adrien says happily.

"How about Truth or Dare?" Alya suggests.

There was a loud "NO!" from Mari at the same time there was a "What's that?" from Adrien.

Both girls look at him in shock.

"I knew your dad was strict, but you've never even played Truth or Dare?!" Alya asks in disbelief.

"I guess, I've never heard of it." he replies, his face a little pink.

His dad being so strict really can leave him feeling excluded at times. Like he grew up on a different planet.

Mari hangs her head, "Truth or Dare is when you have a group of 2 or more people and one asks another, 'Truth or Dare' if you pick truth you usually have to answer a personal or embarrassing question. If you pick Dare you have to do it, if you choose not to do the first one you picked and got usually you have an awful dare to complete or a bet you lose and the game is over for that player."

His green eyes sparkle with interest, "That sounds fun!"

Alya laughs, "It is, so Marinette. Can we play?"

Marinette looks from her friend to her crush, knowing her answer even as she dreads it.

"Yes." and the others clap with a 'yes'.


	2. Truth or Dare

**I accidentally left out this first half sorry everyone. (Nino is a quiet person so try not to forget he's there)**

"So who goes first?" Marinette asks nervously.

Alya rolls her eyes, "Well Adrian should have at least one round to view so he can get a better idea of the game. So I guess I'll go. Marinette, truth or dare?"

Marinette's heart stops for a moment, she knows she can't pick truth or Alya will somehow make her confess to Adrian, "Dare." Mari decides aloud.

Alya smirks, "Lick the face of the person to your left."

Marinette's face flushes, and she starts blinking looking to her left at Adrien, "Okay, it's just a dare."

She leans over and runs her tongue quickly across his cheek, by the time she's settled back down they both have red faces.

"Okay, now it's your turn Marinette. Also you can't pick the person who just gave you a truth/dare." Alya tells her in a happy tone.

Marinette forces a smile, "Truth or dare Adrien?"

Adrien ponders the question a moment, "Dare." he says, thinking about scary possibilities for truth.

"Um, how about you do your best impression of one of our friends until one of us can guess the correct answer?" She says, picking a purposefully mild dare.

Adrien smiles for a moment, then drops it and starts in a high pitched voice, "This is ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!"

And it was so perfect that Marinette and Alya bust out laughing, as they laugh he continued, "Daddy! I need my purse! UGH! NOT THAT purse! The new one! Useless!"

And Marinette and Alya laugh harder. "I'll have you know my daddy is mayor and so everyone has to know who I am!" Adrien keeps up the act.

Alya takes a breath, "Chloe! Okay, please stop."

Adrien stops, smiling. "Okay Alya, Truth or dare?"

Alya laughs, "Truth."

"What's the most embarrassing moment you've ever had?" Asks Adrien.

Alya groans, "UGH! You're supposed to be nice! Fine. So one time I may or may not have been caught um- with Nino, helping him out, like girlfriends do- by his mom."

Her cheeks are a warm pink by the end of her sentence, while Mari and Adrien laugh loudly.

"Adrien, truth or dare?" Alya asks calmly.

"Truth." Adrien says hoping for mercy.

"Who, in your opinion, is the prettiest girl in the room?" Alya asks.

Marinette's heart drops, she knows she can't compete with her best friend's beautiful curves.

Adrien's eyes widen then he blinks, "Oh um, Marinette." he answers looking down.

Marinette blinks, she must've misheard.

"Marinette, Truth or dare?" Adrien asks.

Marinette takes a breath, knowing she needs to pick truth next, "Truth." she doesn't waver for once.

"Is it true that you and Luka are an item?" He asks, looking at the floor.

Marinette blinks, "Well I like Luka and all, but no- um we aren't- it's not like that."

Alya smirks, "Girl, ask someone."

Mari bites her lip, "Nino, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Nino replies.

"Who is the hottest guy in our friend group?" she asks after thinking a bit.

Nino blushes, "N-no fair, you guys haven't answered anything like that!"

Alya smirks, "Just answer it babe, it's nothing to get defensive over."

Nino starts to think, "Well um, they're all good looking, ya know? I mean, Kim is athletic and stuff, and uh Adrien is a fricken model, and Luka, he's like a rockin guitar player. So I can't exactly pick one. "

Marinette blinked, "Oh wow, that's really insightful Nino, thanks."

"See I told you they wouldn't judge you," Alya teases him.

Nino starts again, "Anyway, Truth or dare Adrien?"

Adrien blinks, like he'd been lost in thought.

"Oh, um- dare, I guess," he answers hesitantly.

"Hmm," Nino thinks, "I dare you to… Tell Marinette one thing you've always thought about her, but never said."

"Oh well um, Marinette," Adrien smiles nervously, "well- I always thought she was really cool. She's nice, and kind to people even when others wouldn't be. She's got a leader attitude that really makes her an everyday Ladybug."

Marinette can't even breathe. There's no way this boy- the same one she can't get a proper sentence out to most of the time- is saying all of this about her.

"I guess I just wished she liked me more, I always seem to make her upset," Adrien finishes looking down.

Nino raises his eyebrows, "Dude, that was like, woah."

After breathing slowly for a moment, Mari says, "You don't make me upset, I'm just nervous you won't like me or that I'll ruin something for you. I'm such a klutz."

Alya blinks, "Girl, stop holding yourself to impossible standards. Just cause your human doesn't mean you're not worth being friends with."

Adrien smiles, "I always thought your clumsiness was cute. Almost like a, 'So she is human after all,' thing."

Marinette's face is beet red, "I- um I- thank you, Adrien."

"So Marinette, truth or dare?" Adrien asks her.

Marinette loses it, "Oh- I um- I- you-,"

Adrien sighs, deflating, "Or I could ask Alya."

"No! I mean- dare. Yes, definitely dare," Marinette says.

Adrien blinks, smiling tentatively, "Oh well, I dare you to… give me a hug."

Marinette is in shock, 'I knew he was lonely cause of his dad but wow,' the blush on his face was nice though.

"Of course," Marinette scoots over next to him and she wraps her arms around his shoulders, her face on fire.

He melts into her embrace, hugging her back tentatively. 'She's so warm and safe, perfect.'

When she starts to pull away he's reluctant to let her go,

"Can you stay here? Next to me," he asks gently.

Marinette blushes, "Well I-,"

"You don't have to, sorry, I shouldn't have even asked," Adrien says quickly.

Marinette shrugs, "It's fine," and settles down with their knees touching.

"So Alya, truth or-" Marinette asks.

Alya stops her short, "Actually, Nino and I have to go but you guys should have fun."

"Oh okay, bye," Adrien says, waving.

Alya is practically dragging Nino out the door.

'What am I gonna do now?' Mari thinks to herself.

_**Hey, just in case anyone wondered, I haven't updated in awhile cause I'm swamped with school work. I take the SAT this coming month, and I watch my toddler niece for my sister a lot. So updates might have space inbetween them but I don't give up on stories, just give me time and I'll get to it. In the mean time, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_


	3. Just Us

"Okay, bye guys!" Marinette calls to her friends.

When she turns back around she asks Adrien, "Wanna keep playing?"

"Uh, yeah- I think it'll be fun." Adrien decides.

"So, truth or dare?" she asks.

"Dare."

She thinks, "Hmmmm- I dare you to tell me your happiest memory."

He smiles a little sadly, "It was a spring day, it'd been raining for a few days and my mom took me to walk around when the clouds cleared, it was great. My dad was a lot happier back then."

Marinette smiled squeezing his shoulder, "She sounds amazing."

He brightens up, "So, truth or dare?"

"Truth, since I just did dare." She says.

"Do you have a crush on anyone?" he asks.

Marinette blushes, "Yeah, I'm not saying who though."

He sighs, "I pick truth by the way."

"If you could do anything, what would it be?"

"I would hang out whenever I wanted with my friends," He tells her earnestly.

She frowns, "You're always welcome here, I hope you know, for hiding and otherwise."

He smiles, "Thanks, so truth or dare?"

"Dare."

He thinks for a minute, "How about… I dare you to model an outfit of my choosing."

She blinks hard, "Uhh- you mean like actually. But you're a pro and-"

He laughs, "Please?" he asks pleadingly.

She sighs, "Fine." and gets up and shows him her closet.

He looks through for a few minutes and decides on a cute blouse and a miniskirt.

She takes them and steps behind her dressing wall.

"So what's the point of this?" she asks whilst changing.

Adrien shrugs, "I just thought it'd be fun."

She rolls her eyes while she comes around.

He almost chokes, he knew she'd look nice, but he didn't expect her to look this good.

"Wow, that really suits you." he tells her with a blush.

She frowns, adjusting the hem, "You think so?"

He nods for a good 10 seconds.

"Anyway," she smiles, "Truth or dare?"

Sorry for the short chapter, I'll try to do better in the future. I've been really busy and still have summer classes cause I hate myself ;-;

"Dare."


	4. Who do you like?

Marinette smirks, "I dare you to tell me your darkest or most embarrassing fantasy."

Marinette thinking about things like marrying a celebrity forgets the double meaning of her question.

Adrien blushes and starts to mumble, "Well I've always found both um- well all people attractive, and sometimes I try to figure out what I like more and can't so I think about what it would be like to try things with both… at the same time."

Both him and Marinette aren't looking at each other, picturing such an image of Adrien with another guy and a girl has her body alive with desire.

"So anyway, um, truth or dare Marinette?" Adrien asks after a slightly long awkward silence.

"Truth." She swallows, her mouth dry.

"Have you ever thought about trying- uh, things -like I was talking about." Adrien tries to keep his cool, but fumbles his wording.

Everything in Marinette is in an internal crisis with one side shouting 'Oh god, oh god! He wants to know about my fantasies!' and the other 'DANGER! Don't tell him anything, oh god what if you tell him yes and he asks who you picture?!'

So very articulately, like we know our Marinette to be, "I-guh, I mean- excuse me!"

And with that, Marinette runs into her bathroom to collect her thoughts and emotions.

Adrien, left standing shocked in her room is very sad he managed to make her uncomfortable again.

"Well, what'd you really expect asking her that?" Plagg asks the blond teen as he pops his head out of Adrien's pocket.

Adrien frowns defending himself, "She'd just asked me about mine, and with a straight face!"

"Have you considered she might have meant a different kind of fantasy, like a childhood one or wanting to shut a friend up?" Plagg asks tiredly, nibbling on some camembert- his favorite.

Adrien's face drains of color, "Of course that's what she meant- I'm so stupid! I can't believe I told her those things so easily… Do you think she hates me now?"

"Relax! I'm sure she doesn't hate you, just let her know there was a misunderstanding." Plagg reassures.

Adrien takes a deep breath, steeling his nerves; he walks over to the door Marinette slammed behind her and knocks, "Marinette? I'm sorry, thinking about things you could've meant something totally different by your question and I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I can leave if you want me to."

Marinette opens the door with a blush on her face, "It's fine, I just didn't expect all of that- sorry. Please don't leave, you hardly ever go anywhere without the Gorilla watching over you. I want you to have some freedom too."

Adrien's heart clenches at how kind and beautiful she is, he sighs, "So how are things with Luka? Are you guys official yet?"

Marinette blushes, "Um- we aren't, I told you that earlier. At least I thought I did."

Adrien smiles, "You might have, I just wanted to make sure."

"What about you and Kagami? Are you guys an item?" the teen hero thinks about the smart and beautiful fencer whom she was starting to like.

Adrien's face turns into something between a smirk and a frown, "No, unless you know something I don't?" he jokes.

Marinette is frazzled, "No! I- just, was curious. You guys seem close lately."

He shakes his head, "I'm not sure how I feel, I wouldn't want to do that to her without understanding that first."

She smiles a little, "I've actually been the same way lately, some things I'm sure of, others- not so much."

"We could talk about it- only if you want to though." he offers, trying to lessen the pressure.

She bites her lip, "Well, there's this boy, and I've liked him for awhile," she pauses blushing,

"but I always make an idiot of myself around him, and some of my new friends -no one you would know- a boy and a girl, make me wonder how I care about him so much- only to kinda like them as well. I'm not really sure yet, it's all new."

He laughs, "I'm in a pretty similar boat, but my advice? I'd go for it, anyone crazy enough to turn you down- is an idiot that deserves to be alone."

She looks into his eyes, "Do you really mean that?"

He leans in and pecks her cheek, "Absolutely."

She takes a deep breath, "So you said your situation was similar, explain."

He smiles, "Well, there's a girl I'm head over heels for, and she kinda reminds me of someone that I also like, but she always tells me there's someone else. The girl she reminds me of is a good friend, and I don't wanna mess things up between us- and ontop of all that, I've met some people, through my father you could say, a guy and a girl. I'm not sure if I like them cause everything is so new, and life is hectic. So yeah, I don't know what to do."

Mari blinks, it really is similar.

"What are we gonna do?" she asks softly.

He laughs, "I'd tell you who they are but that takes courage I'm not sure I have."

She laughs, "Well, who are you in love with?"

He sighs, "Ladybug."

Her eyes brighten, "Oh, really?"

He nods, "She's strong and beautiful and kind, she reminds me of you."

Mari coughs, "Huh, no- me? Wait, didn't you say you liked the person who-?"

He blushes, "I- that doesn't mean I meant you! I mean- not that I didn't mean you. I-"

She laughs, "Adrien breathe, you're starting to act like me around you."

His eyebrows crease, "You mean I fluster you? I thought I scared you."

"I- Well-" she sighs, "remember, I said I'm not sure how I feel anymore. You don't scare me, I've had a huge crush on you- ever since we met."

They both sit there for a minute, thinking.

"Come to think of it, I remind you of Ladybug and you remind me of Chat." she laughs.

He swallows, "Oh? And what do you think of Chat?"

She smiles, "He's saved my life a few times, even if he hadn't- he's very charming. Honestly that would mean 3 guys I like and a girl. I think."

He laughs, "I'll admit, the same, in reverse 3 girls and a guy. Wanna compare?"

She laughs, "Well I was most nervous about you finding out I- well- like you. So, why not?"

"Who goes first?" he questions.

"How about we take turns? I say one you say one." She offers.

He swallows, "Okay, Ladybug."

She smiles, blushing, "You."

His eyes crinkle, "You."

"Chat." She looks over his shoulder to make breathing easier.

"Kagami." his head is down.

She blushes, "Me too, Kagami."

"Who's your last person?" he asks gently.

"Luka." her face is red, realising she's been trying to have this conversation with him for so long.

He laughs, "He's the guy I like, I think."

"Well the easiest question is; are you attracted to him?" she smirks.

Adrien flushes, "Please don't tell him, but yeah. I know he'd probably be cool with it cause of Julica and Rose but-"

"I get it," Marinette reassures, "I won't tell him."

"How did we end up liking the same people? Well- kinda liking." Adrien asks.

Marinette ponders this for a moment, "Because we like people with good hearts. Anyway, do you think we should try hanging out with them? To see if that helps us figure things out better?"

"I don't see how it could hurt things." Adrien says.

She picks up her phone, "I'll text Luka."

_**Hi all, second update today! I got a little inspired after I posted such a short last chapter and decided to give a better update. These two aren't getting together yet, but they can communicate a little better know that they aren't afraid of letting the other know something/making them upset. Leave a comment please, and I hope you enjoyed.**_


	5. Luka?

At the last minute, Marinette decides to call Luka instead.

*ring*...*ring*

"Marinette?" a voice answers the phone.

"Hey Luka, are you busy right now?" she asks anxiously.

"Nope, I'm free today. I was just practicing." he answers coolly.

She laughs, "But you already always sound great, you don't need to practice so much."

"What can I say? It calms me." he tells her.

"Well, I was gonna ask if you wanted to hang out, but if you're busy-" she starts.

He cuts her off, "No, did you wanna hang out at my place? You wanna bring anyone?"

She smiles, "Your place sounds great. Am I gonna bring anyone?"

After her eyes focus on Adrien nodding she smirks, "Yeah, Adrien wants to hang with us if that's okay."

"Sure, I'd love to get to know him better anyway." Luka responds happily.

"Great, see you in 10," and she hangs up.

She smiles at Adrien, "We've got a date."

Adrien blushes, "He's a friend. We're just hanging out with him."

She rolls her eyes, "It's a joke Adrien, but it'll be fun."

On the way to Luka's house Marinette wonders something, "Should we ask him to play truth or dare with us?"

"I don't see why it could hurt. It's not like me and him are super close, it could help us get to know each other." Adrien says.

When they get to his houseboat they see no one there.

"Luka!" Marinette calls for him.

He comes walking onto the deck, shirtless.

Luka greets the two, "Hey, I was busy and didn't realize time had passed so quickly, follow me, mom and Julieka are gone."

Marinette and Adrien follow him into his bedroom below decks.

"Did you guys want a drink or snacks?" he offers.

"No thank you," "Nah I'm good thanks," Comes from Marinette and Adrien simultaneously.

He sits on the edge of his bed where his guitar and notebook are also laying.

"Did you guys have anything you wanted to do in mind?" he asks, smiling.

Marinette bites her lip and nudges Adrien.

Adrien sighs, "Uh yeah, since me and you don't know each other that well yet I was wondering if you wanted to play truth or dare?"

"Uh, sure. Can I go first?" Luka asks.

"Go for it," Mari offers.

He smiles turning to Adrien, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Who's your top 5 favorite music artists and or bands?"

Adrien laughs, "Jagged Stone, My Chemical Romance, Panic! At the Disco, you, and Daft Punk."

"I know all of those except you, who is that?" Luka asks.

Adrien facepalms, "They aren't a group, you as in you- Luka."

Marinette laughs, "Yeah Luka, you're great why wouldn't he list you?"

Luka just shakes his head laughing a bit.

Marinette says, "Before we start the next round since there are only 3 of us we can ask the person who's turn it is just as long as it doesn't turn into a huge pattern leaving a person out."

Adrien nods, "Okay, Luka truth or dare?"

Luka bites his lip, "Dare."

"Play your latest song for us even if it isn't finished."

Luka blushes, as he starts playing Marionette's song with new chords added in, making certain parts sound lighter, as if describing someone else.

Marinette and Adrien listen in wonder at the gentle loving notes.

By the time Luka finishes, he's blushing hard.

"So yeah," he sits his guitar down and sits on his bed.

"Marinette, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Are you single?"

"Yes, why do I keep getting asked that?"

Luka smiles, "Just curious."

She turns to Adrien, "Truth or dare?"

"Uhhh, dare."

Marinette smirks, "Read your browsing history out loud, no lying."

His mouth drops, "I thought you were nice?! How much do I have to read?"

She laughs, "The last weeks worth."

He groans, "Okay… " He pulls out his phone and starts with,

"Ladynoir Fanfiction, Ladinette fanfics, am I straight or not quiz, is it gay to think about a guy almost constantly, what does it mean to like more than one person at a time, Viperion self insert, Vipenoir fics, Ladyviper smut, Ladynoir smut, and Vipenoir smut."

His face is 6 different shades of red and he won't look at either of them. Marinette is blushing and laughing, and Luka is smiling embarrassedly.

"Adrien I pick Truth and my answer is I'm pansexual, there's nothing to be embarrassed about." Luka tells him.

"Yeah, Adrien it's fine I'm pan too, or bi whichever is easier, I claim both," Marinette says.

He laughs, "Thanks, I just wish you both didn't know what I jerk off to ya know?"

"That's what private browsers are for dude," Luka tells him, "No saved history."

Marinette nods, "I do the same on private browsing, and I figured with your dad he'd check your phone, so I figured you knew what those were."

Adrien covers his face in shame, "Thanks for the info but can we _please_ move on?"

"Sure," Luka says, "Marinette, truth or dare?"

"Dare," she answers.

"I dare you to… try and flatter me and Adrien with any two pickup lines of your choice," he smiles at the thought.

Marinette blushes, "Okay," she turns to Luka,

"Roses are red, violets are blue, I'm not that pretty but damn, look at you."

She raises her eyebrows and gives him a once over and then giggles for a second. Then she schools her expression and turns to Adrien smiling suggestively,

"I heard you're good at algebra, can you replace my X without asking Y?"

She then covers her face with both hands and goes to sit down.

Both boys look at each other slightly bothered.

"I didn't expect it to be so convincing," Luka confesses.

"And they weren't bad at all," Adrien notes.

"Okay, Luka truth or dare?" Marinette asks him.

"Truth."

"Who's your favorite celeb?" she asks.

"Adrien Agreste." he smiles awkwardly.

Adrien blushes slightly, staying quiet.

Luka clears his throat, "Adrien, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you know Viperion's secret identity?"

Adrien blushes, "Yeah, I do."

"SO uhm Marinette," Adrien starts, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who is your newest crush?"

Marinette smiles, "I think Kagami, but she probably only likes me as a friend."

She turns to Luka, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss Adrien."

Luka blushes, walking over to the nervous model.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to," Adrien tells Luka blushing as well.

"It's okay," Luka says, "I want to."

He leans down, placing a hand under Adrien's chin and guides their lips together. Adrien holds onto Luka's shoulder, kissing him back, Luka swipes his tongue over Adrien's lower lip and jerks back.

"I'm sorry, that uh yeah. I don't know what came over me," Luka apologises.

Adrien laughs, "Don't be, that was nice."

I realized that I spelled Juleka's name wrong in an eariler chapter, sorry about that. In the mean time, Happy pride and BLACK LIVES MATTER, fuck the police and police brutality. Hope y'all like this update because I'm trying to do more but I get distracted. so here.


	6. It'll be fun

Ever since their game the trio and Kagami when she could would spend tons of free time together, it was nice the whole group dynamic. Adrien would make a dumb joke and Marinette and Luka would laugh at it and Kagami keep him fondly in check. Marinette would feel her heart race anytime she held hands with one of her best friends. Things were great.

Alya fangirled when she found out about the Lukdrien kiss, she thought it was great that they were all spending so much time together.

Marinette rolls her eyes, "Alya, only me and Adrien even know about the whole fiasco and we still aren't sure of our feelings. I don't wanna pressure Luka and Kagami into anything.

Each of the foursome has been learning little things about the others they never noticed before, like how Marinette isn't so much of a clutz when she isn't worried about embarrassing herself- and she's very kind as well as many talents. Or how when Adrien jokes a lot it's because he isn't totally sure how to be social the way he wants (he doesn't realize being funny is also important socially), or how Kagami being quiet is actually a good sign because it means she's comfortable not to feel forced to make conversation.

Luka is a pretty open book except for when he's upset, he'll try to act normal but when you hear him playing you can tell because the tone of his music has a hint of melancholy, Adrien's tell is being extremely quiet and telling less jokes- usually he thinks he's upset someone or is being annoying. Kagami is a master at being hard to read, especially because she isn't upset by 'normal' things- she gets hurt more easily than one might expect but covers it with a smile a polite manner, her eyes are the tell- they'll lose their light of joy and just glaze like a window being shut. Marinette very rarely gets hurt by others, usually she's being harder on herself than anyone else, and when she smiles a lot but doesn't laugh or loses her appetite, it's a good sign she's upset.

Adrien and Luka haven't talked about the kiss since it happened, but they've all noticed everyone getting flustered around each other pretty easily- they all want to be together but none of them are sure what to do about it. Them being 15 and 16 (well and Luka is 17) they know Polyamory exists, especially as Paris is one of the largest and accepting cities for poly people to meet, but they don't know how to go about it- especially with Kagami's and Adrien's strict traditional parents. They haven't really talked about things together yet- but when you know each other as well as they do some things go without saying (aloud).

Alya, being supportive and amazing as she is- is making them all have a sleepover at Mari's house.

"Alya! No! My mom would never allow it," Marinette tries to explain.

"Mrs. Dupain-Cheng!" Alya calls, "can I talk to you?!"

Sabine shows up at the bottom of the steps at the same time the girls do.

"What is it dear?" Sabine asked, "And I told you- call me Sabine or Maman"

Alya put on her best pleading face, "Maman, could we please have a sleepover tonight- there will be boys but we don't do anything we aren't supposed to."

Sabine laughs, "Dear, of course- I can't allow girls to stay over and not allow boys that'd be rude- not to mention assumptive on my part."

Marinette stops her embarrassed, "Maman!"

Sabine smiles, "I'm just saying dear- there's nothing wrong with any sexuality or gender. Why should I allow it to influence fun?"

Marinette smiles embarrassed, "Thank you Maman."

She smiles, "You're welcome girls! Love you!"

The two run back upstairs- Alya already planning.

Text to Group Chat: Hey guys! Y'all wanna stay the night with me and Mari at her place? We already got approval.

Blondie: Sure, sounds fun!

L'amour: Sure babe!

Rockstar: How many ways to say yes?!

Quiet but Deadly: Yes, fun.

Marinette of course was excited to see all her friends/crushes but she was also overwhelmed by the idea of them all being here and sleeping in the same room- with only the supervision of her very sex positive- very in love friends that are also a couple.

As she takes deep breaths to slow down her heart rate, she starts planning like she would for one of her projects or hero fights. She has to get snacks, make places for everyone to sleep, find something decent but cute to wear to bed for her crushes- oh god, she could've thought of better wording!

She starts to move around the room, cleaning up stray pieces of fashion projects, moving her embarrassing amount of pictures of all of them to an acceptable amount (as well as some of Alya and Nino onto the walls because her best friend and boyfriend deserve space up there too!). She gets her mattress cleared of all it's extra items big enough for all 6 of them if needed. She pushes her chaise against the wall so it's more comfortable to walk around, and vacuums her floor.

Alya is impressed, "Girl, we aren't hosting Chole, just friends."

Marinette blushes, "I just want things to look nice- they've all seen my room but not at once! Um, did you want a blanket so you and Nino can sleep on the chaise or did you both want to sleep in the loft with the rest of us?"

Alya smirks, "Y'all can have the bed to yourselves."

Marinette blushes even harder at that.

She instead goes to her closet and starts searching through her night clothes, she has a variety of styles from cute and innocent looking items to traditional (sexy) lingerie- she looks and looks, moving between sections unsuredly.

She ends up settling on a cute set she designed and made herself of shorts and a clingy soft shirt where the sleeves have extra material that allow them to cross over the chest making a cute teardrop in the middle and attach to the rest of the shirt at the correct side where the arm hangs down. The set is a cream pink linen with a satin ribbon trim, and she always feels gorgeous in them.

She also grabs a few towels and washcloths to allow anyone who might need/want to to take a bath or shower. And runs down to ask Maman if she can make them some savory and sweet snacks.

"I'd be happy to," Sabine assures her.

Marinette gets back up to the room where Alya is chilling on her phone and asks, "How can you be so calm!?"

She sounds exasperated and angry at the same time, "Girl, you need to chill- y'all are basically an item already and if you freak out the whole time you won't be able to enjoy the experience."

Marinette sighs, "You're right Alya, I'm gonna go take a bath- can you let me know when they get here?"

Alya nods, "Anytime."

Sorry it's been so long since I last updated- I try to do once a month if not more but I got distracted by another fic I've been writing for the Haikyuu! Fandom. I actually really love both stories so I might (no promises) be updating this one a bit more as I've been hit with inspiration after a long slump in quarantine. On that note, my Senior year starts August 17th so I won't have long until I'm taking classes again (I just finished my summer ones yesterday. So please wish me luck. Thanks for reading!


	7. Let's Kiss

TBH this might end up as the OT4 with Marinette and Alya having a (agreed on with partners) quasi platonic relationship and same with Nino and Adrien because I just feel like those need to happen, or Marrinette being Alya and Nino's third. Let me know if you have opinions on this preferably after the chapter because it just gives context and makes sense more with that.

Marinette is soaking in the bath, the tub full of hot water and bubbles. She rarely does this due to her need to be ready at any moment for an akuma attack. She closes her eyes trying to relax into the water. Tikki watches her from a distance, glad her holder is finally giving herself a break- she's a teen after all, she needs to act like one every once in a while.

Marinette lays down with her head in the water letting her hair just soak, she misses the ability to be able to confide everything in her friends, she also misses the sound of her friends' voices- being a hero has to be worth it- right?

After about 15 minutes of soaking, she grabs her loofah and gently cleans her skin, she lays down again to rinse, and she steps into a cute but comfy pair of seamless underwear she has, and then into her night clothes. She doesn't bother with a bra since her chest is small anyway, no one should notice and it'll cause health problems to sleep in one.

As she exits the bathroom she comes face to face with her 3 favorite guests.

Her hair is wet, down and unbrushed and her face is probably still warm from the bath, "Hey guys! How are you?"

She tries to sound as happy as she feels but she can't help but shoot a glare at Alya from across the room.

The three she has her mind on are speechless at the moment, Kagami and Adrien only having seen her hair down once, and Luka having never seen it before.

She smiles bashfully, "Do I look okay? I just got out of a bath."

They nod their heads almost frantically, "You look beautiful Marinette," Luka and Kagami admit in unison, "You do," adds Adrien.

"Well um, thank you," Marinette says embarrassedly, "Maman has been fixing snacks if you guys want anything, I'm not sure what we're gonna be doing yet."

Alya shows them an area to set down their bags, "Did anyone need or want to get a shower?" Marinette asked.

Kagami raised her hand, "I wanted one, but I was wondering if you could help me Marinette."

Marinette blushed, "Uh, sure Kagami. I'd be happy to."

Alya drags the boys downstairs to give them privacy.

"So what kind of help did you want? Like clothes or something?" Marinette asked.

Kagami's face remained it's usual friendly and stoic mask, but her eyes held mischief, "That, and I want you to help me wash myself- if you want to."

Marinette's face was blood red, she remembers what Kagami said to ther the day they met, '_I never hesitate.'_

And embarrassedly, Marinette says, "Sure."

They go over to Marinette's closet and start looking through her clothes, Kagami of course has her own- but she wants to use the chance she has to wear Marinette's.

After looking for a few minutes Kagami pulls out a gorgeous set of cotton pajamas, a tank, and some capri pants, they're a dark gray with flowers embroidered in red, blue, green and pink.

"I want these," Kagami says, still awed by the set.

Marinette chuckles nervously, "Are you sure? I made that set, it's probably not as nice as some of the others."

That made Kagami's decision for her, "Definitely."

After that they made their way to the bathroom and Kagami immediately starts stripping, Marinette laughs again and turns around to give her privacy.

"Thank you Marinette," Kagami says, "I really like you, and I'm glad we got to do this."

Marinette's heart sped up, "I like you too Kagami, it's no problem really."

Marinette does her best not to stare at Kagami's surprisingly curvy body, she always hides under lots of clothes. Marinette's hands gently rub and scrub the shampoo and then conditioner into her scalp. She can't believe this is happening.

Kagami on the other hand, is surprised it's going even better than expected. She likes all 3 of them, but she has even stronger feelings for Marinette than she does Adrien. Adrien had to be kind to her because of their families having business together, Marinette just genuinely enjoys her company and personality.

Kagami slipped on her clothes, and Marinette dried her hair.

When they came back out of the bathroom they got whistles from 4 idiots.

Alya said, "Girl, I know I was giving privacy but- I didn't mean for that!"

Marinette panicked embarrassed, "It- I'm- It wasn't like that!"

Kagami smiled at the group, "Marinette did all I asked and nothing more," and left them with that, going to sit on the ground blankets Marinette put down for them to watch movies and play games on.

Alya got an idea, "Has anyone here not had their first kiss yet?"

We looked around and it was only Kagami who had her hand raised, "Who do you want your first kiss to be?" Alya asked.

Kagami thought for a moment, chin in hand, "Luka."

She had moments with the other two she liked. She wanted her first kiss to even things out and prove to her that her feelings for all of them are real.

Alya nodded, "So I want all of us to kiss each other, just a peck or a full kiss to help settle some tension."

Luka smiled at Kagami kissing her hand, and then pulling her toward him and giving her a proper kiss, closed mouthed but still passionate. Kagami held him in place and deepened the kiss, her lack of practice more than made up for by enthusiasm. She pulled away first, looking at a surprised Luka, "Thank you." And nodded at him.

Alya pushed Nino toward Mari and things felt semi awkward, "Heh, this kinda reminds me of how I felt before me and Alya got together."

Mari laughed, "It's a kiss, and Nino you're one of my closest friends, it's fine."

Nino walked close to her and gently pulled her mouth up to his, their kiss was sweet and close mouthed, Mari gave him a hug after releasing his lips, he hugged her back.

Kagami, Adrien and Luka were fighting down a hefty bit of jealousy.

Next Alya gave her boyfriend a quick peck. Then Luka and Nino, which was a little awkward and quick. Alya kissed Adrien, a little more involved on her part. Kagami kissed Nino and then Alya, deeply, but not as passionately as with Luka. Alya dominated Luka and their kiss too, him seemingly reluctant and her eager. When Nino and Adrien kissed next there was an odd sort of tension in the room, the kiss didn't last long but the impact did.

Marinette and Kagami's kiss was sweet and loving, much different from how everyone pictured after the bathroom spectacle earlier.

Kagami and Adrien's was short, they having figured out how they felt about each other long ago, and not feeling much need to express it in this moment.

Marinette kissing Adrien for the second time felt like a dream, some cheers went up when he held her face in his hands and she grabbed his hair.

Luka and Adrien's kiss was more restrained than the first time, but you could tell Nino was blushing by the end of the show.

Luka and Marinette's kiss felt like it was a very private moment being witnessed, it had so much emotion conveyed through it, sweet, loving, supporting- it left them both light headed.

And finally Marinette initiates her kiss with Alya, Alya quickly takes control and slips her tongue into the mouth of her best friend, Marinette feels her face flush even as she loses herself to the feel of Alya's lips and tongue against hers. When they pull apart, they're both out of breath and Marinette feels like she's seeing Alya differently for the first time. She knows Alya is aggressive with kissing in general but that meant something, she just wasn't sure what.

Alya was the first to recollect herself, "See, how bad was that?"

And everyone just nodded, feeling quite differently about quite a few things now.


	8. Ideas and Confessions

Hey y'all, I'm about to start 6 classes for my senior year (wooh!) so I wanted to give this story some more love, not sure how soon I'll be able to update things but I also wanted to calm down some ppl that thought I was gonna let Alya walk all over Mari since she isn't a super sensitive character in canon. Anyway, let me know what y'all think, I wanna have a little more of a transition into dating each other and as a group since it would be a new experience and probably take some getting used to, there will be development and while I don't mind pairing them off and letting each couple grow, I also really like the group dynamic and this is my story, so at the very least there will be lots of OT4 cuddles.

They'd decided to watch a movie together since the bonding exercise had backfired on lessening tension.

Alya loved her friend but not really like that, she often found herself jealous of Marinette and acted like a bad friend due to it.

Nino found himself thinking about Marinette and Adrien again, the same way he did before him and Alya got together.

And our main four? They were thinking about their complex interwoven feelings that were so good and similar but completely different for each person.

Marinette loved Kagami in a pining ache, she loved Luka with her soul, they understood each other, she loved Adrien like the sun- his presence always warming her and making her smile; she couldn't live without any of them.

She wished she weren't so nervous or she could bring up the subject.

After everything she had to at least try, "Have you guys ever been to the parades by the Tower?"

That got everyone's attention.

"What kinds of parades Marinette?" Adrien asked.

Marinette smiled, "I went a few weeks ago on my bike and there were a ton of people, three or four people all holding hands, signs about 'polyamory' and 'ethical non-monogamy', the people seemed really nice and happy."

Alya's eyes lit up, "I've heard of that! It's confused for polygamy often, but it's more about couples having rules and possibly dating others- there's all sorts of forms of it."

Marinette nodded, "It's mainly about having feelings for more than one person at once, sometimes it's about dating multiple people as couples, and sometimes it's about dating as a group- lots of people do a mix of the two."

"That's really cool," Adrien says excitedly.

"How do the people figure things out?" Luka asks, and Kagami nods in agreement.

"Well," Marinette explains, "I was talking to some of the people about it and they said it's different for every person/group, and it's mostly about trust and communication about what everyone wants and is comfortable with."

The two nod their heads, allowing the information to soak in.

Adrien asks the question, "Have you ever considered being in one?"

Marinette blushes, "Well- I um, I wouldn't mind being in one, but if it's not what my partner wanted I wouldn't pressure them into one either because that wouldn't work."

He nodded, "I get that, I was just wondering."

She nods, heart racing anyway due to the strong feelings consuming her toward each of them.

"Can I ask you something Marinette?" Kagami asks.

"What is it Kagami?" Marinette asks.

"Do you have a crush on anyone?"

Marinette flushes, "Uh yeah, why?"

"Who?" Luka asks curiously.

She tries to smile but her heart is threatening to stop, fuck it, "Adrien, and you Luka, and Kagami, and Chat Noir."

She feels two hands, one on each shoulder.

Alya squeezes her silently, a gesture of pride.

Adrien, rubs her shoulder, proud of her for confessing.

"You know," Adrien says, "I like you too Marinette, and Luka, and Kagami, and Ladybug."

They look up at Luka and Kagami, Adrien explaining, "Sorry we didn't tell you sooner, we wanted to be sure of how we felt. And- we worried about losing you both as friends."

"I share your feelings," Kagami tells them, reaching out her hands, to the two.

Luka bites his lip, chewing lightly, "I like you guys too, a lot."

Marinette can't help but laugh at their emotional mess, she leans over and hugs Luka, full of affection for all of them.

Alya and Nino laugh, holding hands and watching the group study each other.

Adrien feels like he needs to be honest, "I have feelings for you all, but I'm not sure how this would work, and I don't feel nothing for Nino, but I don't have the same overwhelming feelings for him that I do for you guys."

Marinette nods, "I feel for Nino somewhere between a level of friend and romance, but doesn't fit in either perfectly."

Adrien nods, "I just wanted to be honest, I didn't even realize the full extent until the kiss."

Marinette nods in agreement.

Nino smiles, "I love you guys too, but Alya is my number one."

"I think we all need to talk about things a lot before we try anything," Marinette says worriedly.

Adrien sighs, "I know, as much as I want to enjoy you all as much as possible, my father and Kagami's mother, would be extremely disapproving of even the idea."

Kagami nods silently.

Luka was nervous, "Can we at least cuddle? I miss even platonic cuddles."

Adrien winked, "As long as I'm the big spoon."

Luka laughed, "Sure, I don't mind."

"So, biggest question is, would any of you be comfortable with us trying to have a poly relationship?" Mari asked.

All of them nodded, "The only big thing is, I want to be dating you individually, and in the group. I want to be able to go on dates, with one, two, or three of you, not always all." Adrien explains.

Kagami nods, "It would also be beneficial to Adrien and I if we could pretend at least until we're more stable if it were just us dating, mostly because our parents expect and approve of this arrangement."

Luka and Marinette nod, Marinette says, "I would need to be completely honest with Maman, she would be broken-hearted if she found out I lied to her, and I know she'd be supportive."

Luka nodded, "My mom is the same way, even if she'd also give us an endless supply of condoms and 'alone time' at the house."

Marinette flushes, "Your mom is very sex positive then?"

Luka laughs, "Like you wouldn't believe, I appreciate it, but it can be embarrassing."

Adrien sighs, "I'd rather be embarrassed and have approval than have an emotionally absent parent like Gabriel."

Kagami rubbed her thumb across the back of his hand in sympathy.

"Let's go cuddle!" Marinette exclaimed, and pulled at her crushes.

They ran up her stairs and piled onto the bed in her loft, one big bundle of joy and love. They hoped it could last, at least a little while.


End file.
